<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coloring Makes Eveything Better by ChildishFluff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275818">Coloring Makes Eveything Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff'>ChildishFluff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP AGERE/AGE-DREAMING FICS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alex is a kid-regressor, CGLRE, Established Relationship, agere, also peep willie being an awesome caregiver, he regresses for anxiety, he's physically a teenage ghost, let him be cute, mentally a dorky six year old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishFluff/pseuds/ChildishFluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Alex got stressed. Things would become to much and suddenly, he was overwhelmed and in need of an escape.<br/>He found that escape in a little tree house. He found it in his caregiver.<br/>He found it in coloring, and playing with toys.<br/>He found it in his littlespace.<br/>Right now, he needed that escape. Something that would make him feel better, and Willie always knew just what to do to help him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP AGERE/AGE-DREAMING FICS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coloring Makes Eveything Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>haha lemme screw around and write a little!alex fic when I should be sleeping. Also this is only like the fouth agere fic for this fandom and yet again, I'm the writer. Seriously people, get on the JATP agere train, there's only two people here and we're throwing a party. *join us*, we have fluffy headcannons and virtual cookies.<br/>anyways...enjoy the oneshot please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Willie!" </p>
<p>Alex called out, wildly looking around him for his boyfriend and caregiver. He could almost always find him skating around these streets. He needed him right now. </p>
<p>"Hotdog! How's it going?" Willie seemed to appear behind him suddenly. He was good at that, it was like there was some sort of 'find Alex' feature within his teleportation powers. Alex turned around, jumping onto him and attacking him with affection. </p>
<p>"Oh..." Willie let his arms fall around Alex as he softened his voice. "Did something happen, sweetheart?" he questioned, swaying in place in attempt to comfort the obviously panicked boy. Alex nodded into his chest. </p>
<p>"Too much," he whined. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry that there's so much going on, baby boy. Must be stressful, huh?" Willie pulled away from the hug, looking at the regressor. Alex's eyes were glossed over as he nodded. "But we can talk about that when you're a big kid again, okay baby? Right now, you can forget about all that and just be a kid, yeah?"</p>
<p>Willie knew that the little needed a break from the world. That's why he came searching for him. He needed help, and he could rely to Willie to provide it. </p>
<p>Alex hummed. "Mkay. Wanna be little now." he agreed, nodding a bit.</p>
<p>"Let's go to the treehouse so you can play! What are you gonna do first?" Willie asked softly, trying to redirect the conversation from the bad day that he had. </p>
<p>"Color!" Alex decided, the temporary distraction seemingly working. Willie smiled, reaching out his hand for the kid to take. Alex did so, intertwining their fingers because it made him feel safe. </p>
<p>"Coloring sounds nice. Are you gonna draw a cute picture for me?" Willie questioned. Alex nodded quickly, as if this was a given and that he didn't even need to question it. "That's so nice of you, baby! Are you ready to go?" </p>
<p>Alex nodded softly, letting Willie squeeze his hand as they poofed out. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Alex was happy to be there. </p>
<p>Neither of them knew how long the treehouse had been there, or who it used to belong to. Willie had found it, and immediately showed Alex because it seemed so perfect for him. "Dada! Help, please?" Alex asked, running up to the base of the tree. Alex always had trouble getting up the ladder, mostly because he was a little scared of heights. That only heightened when he was little. </p>
<p>Willie smiled at his use of the word 'dada'. Knowing that Alex was willingly that vulnerable and soft around him, and viewed him as someone he could safely rely on and look up to, made his heart warm. Alex chose <em>him</em>. </p>
<p>"Of course," Willie nodded, walking up behind him. "I'll be right behind you, I promise." he assured, watching Alex as he carefully planted his feet on the bottom rung of the wooden ladder that led up to the entrance of the treehouse. </p>
<p>Willie stayed true to his word of following him up, trailing almost direct behind him so that he wasn't scared of falling. "You did it, buddy!" Willie cheered, climb up to stand on the platform just outside of the entrance. Alex smiled, in childish pride. "I'm so proud of you, baby." Willie held his hand up. Alex giggled, giving him a high five. </p>
<p>He didn't understand why Willie praised him for such simple tasks, but it always made him happy. He was <em>always</em> enough for Willie, no matter how small an accomplishment was.</p>
<p>"Go on," Willie urged, motioning into the treehouse. Alex seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had fallen into, rushing inside. </p>
<p><em>This</em> was his favorite place in the world. </p>
<p>There were a few windows, with white frames and sills, that allowed light to flow in. The inside walls were painted a pretty shade of light blue. Instead of looking like the typical kids clubhouse, it looked like a playroom that you'd see in a nice family home. "You happy to be here?" Willie teased, watching him so straight over to the 'toy corner' to track down his coloring supplies. </p>
<p>Alex didn't reply, digging through a purple bin and pulling out a box of crayons. In one corner of the tree house, there were a few organized bins, full of toys and regression supplies for Alex. There was stuff for when he was littler, like pacifiers and baby blocks, and even more supplies for when he was in his current headspace. </p>
<p>Alex neatly set out a few coloring books and a box of crayons on the rug, laying on his stomach and flipping through one of the books. Willie laid next to him, grabbing another book and flipping through it. Willie didn't focus on coloring in his own page, though. </p>
<p>Instead, he watched Alex color his, complimenting his art work and helping him remain in this state of childish escape through babyish nicknames. Alex swung his feet back and forth behind him, humming tunes softly and letting his worries wash away with the colors on his page. He knew that he'd have to deal with his emotions and problems eventually, but right now, he needed a break. </p>
<p>And he was so glad that Willie understood that. </p>
<p>"Are you feeling better, sweetheart?" Willie spoke up after a while, looking at the blond child-minded boy curiously. Alex nodded quickly. </p>
<p>"All better." he replied with a sure and definite tone. He sounded about as confident as a six year old could possibly be. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you're all better, baby." Willie smiled at him. When he learned about Alex's age regression and realized it helped his constantly-anxious boyfriend, he immediately did everything he could to support it. He was okay with anything that made Alex feel better. </p>
<p>"Coloring makes everything better," Alex said in a matter-of-fact way, switching out his current crayon for a bubblegum pink one. </p>
<p>"Does it now? What else makes everything better?" Willie would often ask Alex simple questions, it was a way to distract him or entertain him. Keeping up a simple conversation and tying in childish things he enjoys made him feel littler, and helped him remain little. </p>
<p>"Hugs from you!" Alex cheered quickly, blushing a little bit. </p>
<p>"Awe, that's so sweet." Willie cooed, giving Alex a loving look. He was happy that out of everyone, Alex trusted him. He had obviously done <em>something</em> right, because he ended up with the most adorable baby boy on the planet. "What else?" Willie set his crayon down, officially giving all his attention to the regressed boy. </p>
<p>"Um...playing with toys makes me happy. And cuddles." Alex decided, thinking as he finished up the page in front of him. </p>
<p>"Whoa! A lot of things make you happy, huh?" </p>
<p>Alex smiled, nodding quickly. "Well I'm happy if you are," Willie adjusted himself so that he was sitting up, closing the book he was coloring in and pushing it away from him. "Are you all done?" he looked over Alex's head, examining the page he had been working on. </p>
<p>"Uh-huh! It's for you! Because puppies make <em>you</em> happy!" Alex moved to sit up as well, setting the crayon he had been using down and handing the book to Willie. Willie couldn't seem to stop smiling at every little thing Alex did. </p>
<p>Not only did Alex color him a cute picture, but he chose a certain page because he remembered something that he liked. It was really sweet. "Thank you, baby." Willie set the coloring book down, pulling Alex into a tight hug. </p>
<p>"You're welcome. Thank you.." Alex mumbled out his last words shyly. Willie pulled away from the hug, looking at him. </p>
<p>"For what, sweetie?" </p>
<p>"For helping me feel better." Alex explained. Willie hummed, nodding softly. </p>
<p>"Any day." </p>
<p>There was a beat of comfortable silence. "I love you, dada." Alex admitted, looking up at Willie with innocent eyes. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you too, baby."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he always would. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kind of short, but I hope you like it. Please let me know what you liked about this chapter, or maybe even let me know what I could improve for next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>